The Journey of Jerza
by Duchess Delicate
Summary: This is a Jerza (Jellal X Erza) fan fiction story. It takes place during, but mainly after the Grand Magic Games. This is mainly Jerza, but later on, there will be little cute moments by other ships will occur. For example, Nalu, Gruvia, Gale, and Miraxus. This is the story of Jerza's relationship, starting during the Grand Magic Games. Hope you enjoy! :)


**Chapter One: Close Call**

 **A/N: So this is a Jerza fan fiction story, meaning it mainly revolves around the Jerza ship (Jellal X Erza). If you are not a fan of this ship and absolutely hate it then leave. I don't have time to deal with rude and mean comments. If you are going to read, don't leave unnecessary comments, just leave or give constructive criticism. This fanfic takes place during the Grand Magic games, but mainly after it. Things will be similar, yet it is altered for this story. Enjoy!**

Third Person's Point of View

Erza Scarlet and Mystogan, a.k.a. Jellal in disguise was trying to make a dash to get out of the Grand Magic Games' stadium; they didn't want to get caught by Lahar and the Magic Council.

Exiting the arena, the pair tried to walk by Lahar and company, trying to not be noticed. Mystogan, a.k.a. Jellal tried to not make eye contact, but of course, mission failed, which is why they were being followed now. Lahar taking note of how nervous 'Mystogan' was he raised his suspicion. _**Why does he seem so nervous? And why does he hide his face all the time?**_ He thought. His suspicion made him decide to follow him and Titania himself. The two increased their pace, making Lahar and Mest Gryder think _**They must be hiding something!**_

And that's what led to the moment that is happening right now. In the middle of the huge crowd, Lahar pulled off 'Mystogan's' a.k.a. Jellal's disguise cloak. Lahar gasped, but he didn't seem surprised. Erza stopped right there, right then.

Lahar announced, "You, Jellal Fernandez are under arrest by the Magic Council for the chaos, pain, and suffering you have caused!"

Erza bravely walks up to him and counters, "Excuse me? I think you have made a mistake."

Erza's Point of View

 _ **Shoot! Now I have to make up a reasonable and believable excuse! Think Erza think! Or else Jellal will be arrested and out of your life forever**_ _ **!**_

"Mam, please step out of this," that excuse of a captain from the Magic Council had the guts to say to me. I am 19, not a grandma so don't call me mam. I thought about saying that, but it wouldn't help me in this situation.

"Well, it is not justice. Why are you arresting him when he a totally innocent man who has done nothing wrong!" I retorted. My voice was filled with the anger that was inside of me. You know what else!? This person had the nerves to threaten me.

"Erza Scarlet, if you keep protecting this excuse for a man then you will also be arrested!" more gasps from the crowd erupted, and he still had the dignity to continue, "Jellal Fernandez is a dangerous wizard who has caused a great deal of pain and suffering! He made people slaves, and infiltrated the Magic Council! It is my duty to arrest him! Why are you protecting him?! Hasn't he caused YOU a lot of pain?!"

 _ **Here it goes! Acting skills please pull through!**_

"First of all, I am not protecting him! The man I am protecting goes by Mystogan who is completely innocent! Do Mystogan and Jellal sound the same to you?!" I paused to calm myself down a little, which did not work, "Why am I protecting him?! Because he is my comrade being a mage at Fairytail! And Fairytail is family! And if that isn't enough of a reason then here is another one! He's my boyfriend! K?!" **_I can not believe I just said that._** I looked at Jellal to observe his reaction. He seemed a little surprised at first, then he finally relaxed enough to be able to play along. Although Lahar and Mest didn't seem to buy my lies. I needed to add fuel to the fire.

So I asked, acting offended, "Are you saying I would date a criminal?" I really didn't want to use the word 'criminal' but I needed the crowd to be on my side. But I could see a pinch of pain in Jellal's face. The crowd had now started a chant "Let him go!" and there were many protests against Lahar. Lahard looked taken aback, but still didn't let Jellal go. I thought we were doomed, but a miracle happened.

"Let the boy go. You do not have any evidence that this is Jellal Fernandez. He could just be a double of the man you speak of," our savior, Mr. Yajima reasoned, "so he is Mystogan of Fairytail."

The stubborn brat still wasn't fully convinced, but he let Jellal go anyway. But before doing so he gave me a glare. I could tell that his partner, Mest was still very suspicious, as he was a former wizard of Fairytail and Mystogan's former peer. They didn't leave yet so, Mystagon a.k.a. Jellal explained, "This is why I hid my face. Sorry for the disturbance," he said sadly.

This time Mest had something to say, "We are sorry for accusing you of being Jellal Fernandez. Next time, we'll be asking for guild mark identification." I gulped. Jellal didn't have the Fairytail guild mark obviously, as he was part of Crime Sorciere, and was only pretending to be Mystogan. Lahar, Mest, and the Magic Council soldiers left, and so did the crowd. Before running along, I made sure to say thank you to Mr. Yajima. Jellal also had the same thing on his mind.

"Thank you, Mr. Yajima," Jellal politely thanked him.

I thought Mr. Yajima would have been a little nicer with his response, but I can't complain. He saved us. "Next time I won't help you. Make sure this doesn't happen again," he said a bit coldly.

"We'll make sure it never happens again," we bowed towards him and he left.

Jellal and I continued our dash towards the of the stadium. As we exited the stadium we were bombarded with questions and request by a swarm of reporters and paparazzi.

"Is it true you two are actually dating?1!"

"Miss Titania and Mystagan please hold hands for a picture!"

"How long were you two in this relationship?! A month?! A year?!"

"This is so COOL!"

"Miss Scarlet, can you kiss Mystogan on the cheek?!"

"Can you do a couple pose?!"

"Mystogan! How did you get a lady as strong and as beautiful as Erza Scarlet to fall for you?!"

"Titania! Why did you fall for a guy like Mystogan, where there are plenty of stronger men in your own guild and around the world?!"

"Erza Scarlet, aren't you a little scared of Mystogan as he is a look-alike of one of the most dangerous and relentless criminals to ever exist?!"

The last three questions set me off. I was enraged that people thought it was okay to ask questions like that. I think Jellal was sensing that I might explode any minute now.

 ** _"Erza please calm down! I will get us out of here!"_** I was a bit startled hearing Jellal's voice in my head at first. Then I remembered that now we both had the ability to communicate with each other through telepathy. For a second I gave him a how expression. That was before strong arms and hands lifted me up. Before I knew it I was being carried bridal style by Jellal who was using Meteor to get us out of trouble.

Only then, being carried bridal style, did I notice how strong and muscular Jellal's arms and hands were. I felt heat creeping onto my cheeks. **_Erza! Get yourself together! You can not be thinking like that! For God's sake, he has a fiance!_** I tried to make myself imagine that he actually has a fiance, but you could clearly see through that weak excuse for a lie. _**Plus Erza, you do not like Jellal like that. We are just friends.**_ I finally made myself believe it at the moment, and my blushing stopped. Right in time too. Now I was in the hotel lobby standing with Jellal face to face. Jellal had a smug look on his face. He was probably expecting a thank you or something. But, like I was going to give him one. Phfft! **_Time for test two of your acting skills Erza! Instead of helping him with my acting skills I will use it against him!_**

I gave him my scariest glare. to which he seemed a little surprised, but still mostly unfazed. "What did you think you were doing?!" Now he seemed more confused than surprised.

He responded trying to remain calm, which ultimately backfired, "I was helping us get out of there." His voice wavered slightly.

"Are you saying that I, Erza Scarlet, the Queen of the Fairies and strongest female mage of Fairytail cannot get herself out of a mon of reporters and paparazzi?! I am greatly offended. I do not need any man to help save me like almost every girl does!" I think my acting seemed a little too real. Jellal looked scared out of his wits.

I started laughing and Jellal went back to being confused. "Relax. I was only acting. I am truly grateful for your help. Thank you," I embraced him into a hug, as it only seemed fitting. When we parted, I could see Jellal was all red, I wondered why.

Jellal's Point of View

 _ **Phew! I thought she was actually mad at me. That would have been disastrous.**_ I was relieved when I was pulled into a tight hug. I felt so warm and loved being hugged by her. _**What is this feeling? Is it love? Jellal you can't love her! You promised yourself no happiness and to not fall in love with people on the path of good! Erza doesn't and would never love you! You would only cause her more pain and suffering! You already did enough damage! Stop thinking about her like that! You're just friends with her! The hug was just to show her gratitude! You can' love her!**_ Although I tell myself that I can't love her it doesn't work. I know I still and will forever love her even though I promised myself that I can't. I couldn't help myself, thinking about how it would feel to spend a whole day in Erza's arms. The feeling and turned into embarrassment when Erza asked worridly, "Are you okay? You're all red?"

 _ **Shoot! She broke away the hug and I didn't notice. And now she caught me blushing!**_ I wanted to say, "No, I am not okay. You drive me crazy and now I'm blushing," but knowing my promises I made to myself I answered, " I am fine. Just a little flustered by your acting." She seemed unsure but she said okay. She seemed happy with the acting comment though.

I decided to walk Erza to her hotel room. To our surprise, Master Makarov was waiting outside the door. He told us to follow him into his hotel room to discuss a crucial matter. I wonder what he had to discuss with us. I hope it was not too serious.

 **A/N: So it is going to end here for now. I know the chapter is a little short, but I'm not a great or very detailed writer like other people. I hope to finish this fan fiction story. Unfortunately when I say that it never happens. Along with starting a new story, I will start to continue my out series: Fairytail One-Shots. I will update soon. So hope you enjoyed. Can we please get a like, review, and a favorite for all my kind of hard work. Just kidding I actually worked hard on this for you readers. Please leave a construtive critism. Until I update next time. :)**


End file.
